when good becomes bad and bad becomes worst
by fanwriter25
Summary: kagome higirashi is the class president, what happens when she enters the worst day of her life. Meets the most perverted irisitable guy she's ever known. And what if he's a natorious gang leader. Will it become love? Or will lust rule their senses.
1. Chapter 1

Every morning I start out with the same ritual, I take a ten minuet shower, I blow dry my hair till every single piece is in place, I but on my clean white blouse, and khakis, and lace up my white Nikes.

But today that didn't happened, all the wrong things happened at all the wrong time. Today is Monday THE 23, do you hear me, as student body president for the last three years every body expects me to look a certain way. Its how I've always dressed, how I've always acted. So this is what happened my alarm clock did not go off, my hot water turned to cold, so I didn't get to wash my hair. Then my blow dryer broke, my clothes went missing, and I couldn't fine my freaking shoes.

How can the worst day of my life get any worse, I had to wear my alternative set of clothes, which Is always a back up. So today I put on my blue jeans, and a black tank top which was a little to tight for my liking, I mean are your boobs suppose to look like they're about to fall out or something. My mom will never pick out my clothes again.

I put on some flip flops and started my trek downstairs.

Nobody was home, nobody was ever home. I couldn't stand it I hated everything my mother standed for, and I hated how I looked so much like her, black straight hair down to my waist but always up, but not today my only hair tie went missing, and I only have one because it's the one my father put in my hair before he died, I promised my self I would only wear that one. And now it's missing. Brown probing eyes that always seemed to be searching for something, "Shit, I have to get out of here."

My mom was on a business trip for the next week and a half, and Souta my fifteen year old brother, was at boarding school, I haven't seen him for two years, no communication is allowed until he can fix all of his mistakes. My mother thinks he killed our dad, she's psychotic.

I walked my regular way to school it was only about a mile down the road anyways. When the school came into view my stomach started hurting. I was seventeen years old. I should not be feeling like a little kid. But things only got much worse. I was late by twenty minuets. And the BIGGEST gang in our whole neighbor hood was blocking the front doors. I wasn't afraid just ticked the freak off.

"Hey bitch, you lost or something."

"My dear friend is that anyway you talk to a young, beautiful, stunning….."

"Shit, Inuyasha you knocked him the fuck out"

"Maybe the bastard should talk about something besides chicks for ten second." While these guys were fighting I, as quietly as possible, slipped inside one of the doors, and started running to the office for my tardy slip. Well at least I tried before a arm wrapped around my waist, causing me to trip and fall flat on my face, and a body to unceramonsily, crash hard onto my back pinning me down.

"Fuck, Bitch that hurt" Grumbled some weird perverted guy on top of me. The only thing for me to do Is try and squirm my way out, cause there was no way I would lower my standards by talking to some shitty gang person. Finally what seemed like hours which were really minuets the weight lifted off me, and two hands grabbed my shoulders and hoisted me up. Then I was turned to face the hottest guy I have ever met. He had long silver hair down to his ass held in a bandana. Two amber eyes narrowed slightly in slits. And one fang hanging slightly over his lip, With a red wife beater, and tight black leather pants. How in the hell was she Kagome Higarashi suppose to resist him some supper hot perverted gang guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**No I do not own inuyasha, but the story idea Is all mine, just so your aware.**

Okay everything might not be as bad as it seems. I mean yes hot dude standing in front of me, breathing on my face, touching my shoulders, god was I hyperventilating. What a non classic Kagome day. This has got to be the worst day of my life.

"Ummm, actually I was just going to class, you see I was just running a little late. Now I would appreciate it if you would back off so I can go." Saying it as fast as I could, I was looking at my feet. Begging to the gods to just make him leave.

"Sorry babe it doesn't work like that, first of all you disrespected me, second you made me fall, third you ignored me, and that shit really ticks me off." I looked him square in the eye in complete disbelief, Not only was this guy working on my last nerve; he was acting like he had some control over me. Nobody had ever talked to me like this except my mother.

"Look asshole I don't now what you're getting to, but you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do! So if you don't mind, not that I really care if you do, I'll be leaving now." I walked backwards out of his grasp. Turning to walk to the office.

"Look bitch you may think you've won this match, but there's no way in hell you're pulling one on me. You're just lucky I have something to attend to. And I know who you are, where you live, and everything else. I'm surprised you don't remember me. But even if you did, to hell with that I'm the leader of this gang now. You should be fucking afraid!"

"Inuyasha?" I whispered slowly turning to face the man who I could never forget. I could feel tears brim my eyes clouding my vision. It was so long ago I had met him. I can't believe I could have misplaced his hair and eyes when they were so unique. "Wait!" yelling I ran toward him as he slowly turned, looking at me through his amber eye's that seemed to flash red in all there intensity. I yanked off his bandana before he could catch me. There sitting atop his head were his two adorable ears. Almost against my will my hand started moving to touch them. I could feel his eye's boring into my soul as I did so. Grabbing my arm he roughly pushed me to the ground, succeeding in only grabbing back his bandana and quickly tying it back on.

"Those days are over wench. But don't worry cause I'll be seeing you sooner than you think." Turning around he left me there on the floor. How could someone so beautiful turn in someone so ugly?

_FLASHBACK_

When I was fourteen I met a boy, a boy with white hair and amber eyes. It was late, I looked down at myself I was covered in blood I let out a startled yelp, my father's blood! Where's Souta. My foot connected with a rock and I went sailing into the sidewalk. How could this happen. Oh Kami what have I done. Crying in the dark street my knees bleeding.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you, do you want me to call an ambulance?" I heard this soft angelic voice of my savor.

"No I'm okay, just please tell me were Souta is. I looked at his startled eyes, torn between indecision; I was either crazy or needed medical help. His white hair and amber eyes held me their. All I could think of was this boy, and the last thing I heard from him was.

"I don't know who that is, but I could help you look for him if you want." Then I surrendered to sweet unconsciousness letting the boys arm's catch me as I fell.

_END FLASHBACK_

That was the first day I had ever met him. And after that for 3 months we were inseparable. He was the only one who new what really happened that night, the night of my father's death. The shrill ringing of the bell woke me from my revere. I had missed first period, something I had never done since I had been with Inuyasha. I picked myself of the floor quickly, and ran the rest of the way to the office. Pushing and shoving my way through people all the while.

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't be to harsh, I will except all reviers comments.**


End file.
